


The Pink Apron Fiasco

by Ann_Ominous, musicofthespheres



Series: Black Coffee 'Verse [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Ominous/pseuds/Ann_Ominous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: There's a mix-up with the laundry delivery service, and the Z Cafe gets a huge bundle of pink aprons. Oh boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarcellaDuchamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellaDuchamp/gifts).



> Thanks to Ann_Ominous for writing a really cute part of this and setting the tone for a future story involving everyone's favorite shorty, Krillin. This is set sometime before the chapter [Down For the Count](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7870822/chapters/19359163) of Black Coffee. 
> 
> This is for Artephile, who first suggested I put Vegeta in a pink apron. <3

“Kakarot,” Vegeta calls. His tone is icy and dripping with the promise of an uncomfortable conversation.  
“Er, yeah?” Goku says, popping his head reluctantly out of the office door.  
“What the hell are these?”  
Goku looks down at the pink, plastic-wrapped bundle in Vegeta’s arms.  
“Uh, our new aprons?” Goku asks. It’s laundry delivery day today, and he had signed for the package without even checking it. “I didn’t think pink fit with the feel of our cafe, but I’m not gonna judge.”  
Vegeta sighs, placing the pink monstrosity down on the counter. “These are _not_ ours. They belong to a cafe across town called ‘ _Confections, Cakes ‘n’ Coffee_ ’.” His mocking tone borders on exasperated as he stares Goku down.  
“I’ll call the vendor right away,” Goku says, his cheeks reddening. Vegeta doesn’t seem to be in the best of moods today. 

It’s bad news.  
“They’re closed until Monday,” Goku announces to Vegeta as he comes back onto the floor.  
“Tch,” Vegeta grumbles. “This means that the other cafe may have our aprons.”  
“I already checked,” Goku says. “They don’t. But the lady on the phone was really sweet and said we could go ahead and use the aprons until we get our own back.”  
Vegeta frowns down at the pink bundle. “Must we?” 

\---

Maybe it won’t be so bad. There’s white stitching on the pockets and near the top. Vegeta has to admit, it does work well with his black shirt. He’s not going to enjoy the comments he’ll be receiving all day, though.  
The first of which is from Krillin, who can’t contain a snort when he sees what Vegeta is wearing.  
“Hey, you get to wear one too, shorty,” Vegeta growls and throws one at Krillin, who shrugs.  
“That’s okay, pink is my color,” he grins, wrapping the long strings around himself twice so that they don’t drag on the floor.

The door opens and along with the draft of cold comes in a tall, lovely blonde woman. She looks around the cafe and her eyes land on Krillin. The corners of her lips turn up into a smile. “Nice apron,” she snarks.  
Krillin gives a wide grin and leans on the counter so he can flex his bicep inconspicuously.  
“Thanks. I was just telling my boss here that pink was my color. Isn’t that right, boss?”  
“Since when do you call me ‘boss?’” Vegeta looks over the tall blond with short hair, then at Krillin. Krillin is _dreaming_ if he thinks he’s in her league, as far as Vegeta is concerned, but he isn’t going to say it.  
“So do you boys make coffee or just stand around posing in pink for your customers?”  
“Well, then what’ll it be?” Vegeta asks, eyebrow quirking. When she gives them her order, Krillin nearly trips over himself trying to bring her the coffee. She pays in loose change, but Krillin refuses her.  
“It’s on me today,” he grins.  
“Oh, thanks,” she says and blushes. Her gaze lingers upon him for a moment before she turns to leave.  
Vegeta gives Krillin a sidelong look and sighs. Once the blonde has gone, he turns to Krillin. “You’re lucky Kakarot likes you, you know.”  
Krillin shrugs sheepishly. “It’s not like it was a latte?” he offers.  
Vegeta shakes his head but says nothing more about it.

\---

The only time Vegeta truly regrets that he’s forced to wear the silly apron is when Bulma and Chi-Chi come in. They see him and Goku, then look at each other. They burst out laughing and Vegeta looks down, the tips of his ears turning pink.  
“Hey,” he greets.  
“Hey,” Bulma grins. “What’s the occasion?”  
“Messed up laundry order,” Goku replies. “So we get these until Monday.”  
“Oh boy,” Chi-Chi says. “They’re quite… something. I love them. They look beautiful on you.” She giggles again and sits at her usual spot with Bulma.  
“I personally think it takes a man comfortable in his masculinity to wear such a bright shade of pink,” Bulma says, leaning towards Chi-Chi conspiratorially.  
“Oh, I must agree,” Chi-Chi says. 

Goku comes out from behind the counter to give Chi-Chi a kiss. “I’ll see if I can convince Vegeta to let us wear them always, then,” he says.  
“Fat chance,” Vegeta calls to him. “Do you know how hard it is to keep bright colors bright? We’ll be replacing them every three months because they’ll get so faded.”  
“For somebody who routinely wears all black, I’m unsure why you know so much about washing colored clothing,” Bulma says.  
“I’m a bachelor, not a barbarian,” Vegeta replies in his defense. Then he mumbles, “Got put on laundry duty a lot when I was a kid.”  
Bulma tilts her head and regards him for a long moment. “You never cease to surprise me, you know.”  
Vegeta regards her right back. “That so?” 

Goku joins him behind the bar again and shrugs. “Well, how about orange aprons, then? It’ll match the color scheme in here at least.”  
“Then you’ll all look like Home Depot employees,” Chi-Chi points out. “I think the black aprons will probably work best. It’s the one thing that Vegeta here isn’t uncomfortable wearing.”  
“I wear color sometimes,” Vegeta argues. “Just not in the sight of anybody else.”  
“What, do you sleep in gaudy, neon green pajamas?” Bulma teases him.  
“Nah, I don’t wear anything to bed,” Vegeta says, then turns away to steam a pitcher of milk before she realizes the implication - and also to hide the rising flush on his cheeks. 

He sets two drinks in front of Chi-Chi and Bulma and garnishes them with cocoa powder. “Kakarot came up with this and I’m thinking of introducing it to the menu on a permanent basis. What do you think?”  
They each take a sip, and by the pleased sounds they make, Vegeta decides that it’s a hit. It’s also incredibly full of sugar, but at least 30% of his customer base consists of young high-schoolers who come in looking for their sugar fix after school.  
“Yeah, that’s a keeper,” Bulma decides. “Though it could use some mint, I think.”  
Chi-Chi gives her an incredulous look. “Are you kidding? That would be gross!” 

Vegeta shakes his head. Bulma and her weird flavors. He lets the ladies argue about the merits of adding peppermint to caramel and mocha while he turns back to the espresso machine. There’s a lull in the day, the mid-morning rush finally over. He relishes these times when he gets to relax for a brief moment and actually get something done. He can’t wait for closing time so he can go home.  
The door opens again and the blast of cold air hits Vegeta’s back. He turns around to see Yamcha coming in for his closing shift.  
He sighs inwardly as he watches his eyes light up at seeing the apron, and prepares himself for what feels like the hundredth time today to explain and wave off the teasing.  
“Hey, that’s like, my favorite color!” Yamcha grins. “Nice choice!”  
Suddenly, Vegeta can’t wait until Monday.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Here's some art to go with the story. Find it on tumblr [here](http://jadefyre.tumblr.com/post/153767538157).


End file.
